<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Roxas gets his t-pose denied by Gaynerd_Simulator</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24925270">Roxas gets his t-pose denied</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaynerd_Simulator/pseuds/Gaynerd_Simulator'>Gaynerd_Simulator</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Humour, Random shit at 12:30, Rokushi one shot, slight crack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:20:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24925270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaynerd_Simulator/pseuds/Gaynerd_Simulator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>something i pulled out of my ass at 1am.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roxas/Xion (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Roxas gets his t-pose denied</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roxas and Xion were scrolling their gummiphones. they'd been considered "weird" for liking surreal humor. but who doesn't love random asspull humor every once in a while. Xion was planning to make a move on Roxas. how couldn't she like him? the guy was sweet, he was caring, and he was kind. although the shit he sent her would probably traumatize someone like Sora or Aqua. a radically blurred picture of a bag had them laughing for hours. after a bit, Xion got a text from Roxas: "I am going to t-pose on you, goat-scum" Xion replied: "Do it, coward" eventually, she <em>actually saw the madlad running down the street.</em> Laughing her ass off, she went outside. Seeing Roxas, he immediately stretched his arms out, t-posing on Xion. Xion, feeling cheeky, stood on her tiptoes and stole a kiss. being good-natured, she yelled: "Love can beat any t-pose! as she ran away. good thing neither of them saw each other's face. they were both completely red.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>